Je chante pour toi
by Miliune
Summary: Harry Potter a une chanson dans la tête et Draco Malfoy veut savoir ce que c'est. En réalité c'est juste un prétexte pour l'inviter à son concert. Harry est buté, Draco est envahissant. HPDM, fluffy.
1. Creep

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

C'est un **Drarry** donc **DMHP**.

 **CHAPITRE UN « CREEP »**

\- I'm a creep, i'm weirdo…

\- Tiens bonjour Potter, tu affirmes enfin à tout le monde que tu es bizarre.

Harry rangea le dernier livre du chariot de la bibliothèque universitaire et soupira en entendant la voix de Malfoy. Il se tourna vers lui et du réprimer une violente envie de le frapper en voyant son sourire satisfait.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malfoy, je suis pratiquement sûre que tu as déjà emprunté tous les livres de cette bibliothèque au moins deux fois.

\- Oh c'est un compliment Potter, je suis touché.

Harry attrapa le manche du chariot et le poussa en direction de la réserve pour se débarrasser du blond.

\- Ça fait une semaine que tu marmonnes la même musique, je peux savoir ce que c'est ? Tu répètes une nouvelle musique ?

Harry s'arrêta et lui sourit.

\- Je pensais que ton cerveau était une immense encyclopédie musicale, mais je vois que je me suis trompé, je t'ai donc surestimé.

\- Un autre compliment Potter tu es en forme !

Harry serra ses mains contre le chariot et fusilla Draco du regard qui ne sembla même pas le remarquer, trop occupé à fixer…ses lèvres ?

\- Je répète, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

\- Je suis sérieux Harry, le titre de la chanson ? S'il te plait.

Harry fronça les sourcils en l'entendant prononcer son prénom.

\- Trouve-la tout seul Draco…

Draco soupira à son tour.

\- Bon en fait j'étais venu t'inviter à notre concert Vendredi soir. Vue que nous sommes venu au tiens, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa que vous veniez au notre.

\- Tu n'étais pas invité à notre concert, tu t'es incrusté.

Harry plissa les yeux, se demandant ce que tramer encore cette espèce de vipère.

\- Justement je me montre plus courtois que toi, je t'invite pour que tu évites de payer l'entrée.

\- Parce que l'entrée est payante ?! S'offusqua Harry.

\- Evidement, comme ça on évite les gens à problème, ou que des individus indésirable viennent juste pour se moquer, personne ne paie pour se moquer.

Draco haussa les épaules sans faire attention une seule fois au brun qui bouillonnait devant lui.

\- Vous êtes vraiment les pires.

\- Donc…Reprit Draco sans écouter Harry. Il me faudrait ton numéro de téléphone.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour que je puisse t'envoyer l'invitation pardi. Harry je te savais idiot mais tout de même.

Deuxième fois que Draco prononçait son prénom, Harry frissonna.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'invitation parce que je ne viendrais pas.

Harry releva les yeux vers Draco et cette fois c'est lui qui avait l'air furieux.

\- Tu ne viendras pas ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévue.

Mensonge éhonté mais Harry jubila en voyant le visage déconfit de Draco.

\- Avec qui ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Malfoy, je n'ai pas à te dire avec qui je sors et qui je vois, nous ne sommes pas amis il me semble.

Draco semblait se liquéfier littéralement et Harry fut presque triste pour lui.

\- Je fais un effort Harry tu pourrais au moins…

\- Même si j'avais envie de venir, je ne pourrais pas. Point. Fin de la discussion.

Harry entra dans la réserve et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il s'accroupit contre celle-ci le cœur battant. Il avait été à deux doigt de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser pour dire merci et que oui il était partant pour les voir. Mais impossible d'agir comme ça, Draco était sûrement en train de trouver un truc pour se moquer de lui encore. Harry se mordit la lèvre, depuis combien de temps était-il amoureux de la pire personne qui pouvait exister au monde. Draco Malfoy était une teigne, un gosse de riche arrogant et antipathique au possible mais toutes ses mauvaises qualités étaient largement contrebalancée par son intelligence, son charisme et…et sa beauté. Dieu qu'il est beau pensa Harry, une véritable gravure de mode. Le brun se tapa le front.

C'était leurs deuxième année à l'université et c'était un miracle que lui et Draco s'adresse la parole, en fait c'était un miracle que Draco se trouve dans cette université. Même si ils avaient été dans le même lycée leurs rapports avait toujours étaient conflictuel et ça avait presque prit une tournure dangereuse lors de leurs dernière année. Lui et Draco s'était battu presque comme des chiens, impossible de se souvenir de qui avait frappé le premier mais quand le directeur leur avait posé la question il avait juste était incapable d'accuser Draco et avait prit le blâme pour lui, avec tout de même la petite satisfaction que ça ferait tâche dans le dossier du parfait héritier. C'était donc le cœur léger et serein qu'il était entré à l'université, une bourse sportive en poche en tant que _Wide receivers_ dans l'équipe de Football universitaire, mais son bonheur avait été de courte durée quand dans sa classe il tomba nez à nez avec Draco Malfoy qui l'accueillit d'un sourire à faire pâlir d'envie la plus fière des filles, et il avait pâlit aussi.

Il apprit grâce à Hermione que Draco pour une raison quelconque n'était pas entré dans l'université d'élite qu'il convoitait et se retrouvait ici en section scientifique. Harry avait alors crut que c'était à cause de leurs dispute et avait prit son courage à deux main pour lui demander pardon. Draco lui avait rit au nez en lui disant que toute sa vie ne tournait pas autour de lui et qu'il avait choisit cette université parce que le corps professoral était intéressant et qu'il y avait de très bon échos sur cette université. Harry lui avait alors répondu d'aller se faire foutre. Après ça il s'arrangea pour ne jamais être sur le chemin du blond mais c'est comme si il était partout. Harry qui travaillait à temps-partiel dans la bibliothèque vit Draco beaucoup trop souvent et à chaque fois le blond s'arranger pour lui demander ou tel livre était rangé ou encore quand est ce que tel livre reviendrait, ou si ils avaient tel livre. Certaine fois il restait même jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ferme et vivant dans le même quartier ils devaient parfois faire le chemin ensemble, dans le silence le plus totale.

Complètement vidé par le stresse Harry avait voulut trouver une alternative pour ne pas rentrer directement chez lui le soir dans ces moments là et la réponse avait était apporté par Ron Weasley, ce génie. Un groupe de musique. Harry avait été plus qu'enchanté par l'idée, ils ne leurs fallut pas longtemps pour monter un groupe, Harry jouait de la guitare et chantait mieux que tous ses amis, Ron jouait de la basse, Dean avait une batterie et Seamus était un claviériste hors pair. Ils avaient en plus par chance quasiment les mêmes goûts musicaux et c'était tourné vers un style proche du funck rock et de la fusion. Parfois ils jouaient des reprises et parfois créait leurs propre morceau mais tout ça c'était pour le fun.

Jusqu'à ce que Draco mette son grain de sel et monte un groupe à son tour, il faisait plus de pop qu'autre chose mais leurs groupe, et Harry avait eu du mal à l'avouer avait une classe d'enfer. Draco chantait, évidement, Blaise était bassiste, Pansy Parkinson leur guitariste et Gregory Goyle leur batteur. Même leur nom était pompeux : The slytherins. Mais Harry devait avouer que le leur ne volait pas haut non plus, The Gryffindor, était une idée foireuse en hommage à leur cabane d'enfant qu'ils avaient fait quand ils étaient gosse et dont la première planche avait été peinte par un griffon en jaune mais au lieu de dessiner un griffon comme image de groupe Ron préféra reprendre le lion de l'équipe de l'université. Tout le monde avait été d'accord.

Harry était presque sur que Draco faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie et se venger du lycée mais il dut constater qu'il mettait beaucoup de passion et d'effort dans son groupe, et même si la plupart de leurs chanson étaient des reprises, ils jouaient vraiment bien et Malfoy était un excellent chanteur. Et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Harry avait commencé à regarder Draco différemment, comme quelqu'un de sérieux et appliqué mais aussi doué et à chaque fois de plus en plus beau. Chose qu'il n'avait pas été le seul à remarquer. Si Harry jouissait d'une certaine célébrité parce qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe de Football, Draco lui ne passait absolument pas inaperçu avec sa beauté froide, son charme et ses manières d'aristo, toujours polis, toujours charmant, sauf avec Harry bien sûr qui voyait bien le vrai visage de serpent de son meilleur ennemi. Mais peut-être que c'était ça qu'il aimait en fait.

\- Harry…tu comptes rester enfermé là-dedans longtemps.

Le brun allait répliquer mais il reconnut la voix de Ginny Weasley, il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur le regard interrogateur de la rouquine.

\- Désolé, j'étais poursuivi.

\- Par quoi, aucune fille de ton fan club ne pose les pieds à la bibliothèque, comme si c'était un lieu maudit.

Harry rigolât et Ginny lui adressa un sourire complice.

\- Tu fermes n'est ce pas ? Est ce qu'on va manger quelque part ce soir ?

\- Tu es venu juste pour te faire inviter ?

\- Je suis venue parce que je voulais que tu m'écoutes me plaindre à propos de Dean, je crois qu'il veut rompre avec moi.

Harry explosa de rire et passa sa main autour des épaules de Ginny.

\- Ma parole et ça n'a même pas l'air de t'inquiéter.

Harry ferma la bibliothèque et partit de l'université en tenant Ginny par l'épaule tandis qu'elle glissait sa main derrière son dos.

\- Hey Draco c'est pas Potter avec la fille Weasley là-bas ?

\- Oh j'étais sur qu'il sortait ensemble, ça se voit qu'elle est Dean ne vont pas du tout ensemble.

Pansy, Thédore, Blaise et Draco avait les yeux rivés sur les deux jeunes qui traversaient le campus.

\- C'est n'importe quoi ! Dirent Blaise et Draco d'une même voix.

\- C'est normal que Potter s'entende bien avec elle, il est le meilleur ami de son frère. Dit Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, il parait que Ginny en pince pour Harry depuis qu'ils sont gosse, vous voyez de quel genre d'amour je parle, un amour si fort qu'elle le poursuit jusque dans la même université.

Pansy se mit à tournoyer la main sur le cœur.

\- C'est complètement idiot, Potter peut trouver mieux que cette rousse sans saveur. Dit Draco.

\- Oui, il pourrait craquer pour une blonde sans saveur plutôt.

Draco fusilla Blaise du regard qui le lui rendit bien.

\- Bon les gars je vois qu'on ne vous intéresse pas donc à demain, tu viens Théo.

\- Bye les gars.

Draco et Blaise ne répondirent pas trop occupé à se tuer mortellement d'une mort douloureuse à coup d'œil interposé. Puis Blais sourit.

\- Tu l'as invité?

\- Je l'ai invité.

\- Et ?

\- Il refuse.

-Quoi ?Oh bon sang Draco je suis sûre que tu t'y es pris comme un manche.

\- Pas du tout j'ai été vraiment gentil.

\- Est-ce que tu as mis en doute sa capacité de réflexion ?

Draco se mordit la langue et Blaise leva les yeux au ciel désespéré.

\- Il aurait quand même pu accepter par égard pour moi.

\- Tu plaisantes Draco, est ce que tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu lui as fait subir.

\- C'était pour qu'il fasse attention à moi.

\- Tu es comme un gosse qui lance du sable dans les yeux de la fille qu'il aime, sauf qu'au lieu de jeter du sable tu balance des insultes et ce n'est pas une fille c'es Harry Potter, réveille toi Draco c'est le genre de mec qui signera pour entrer dans une équipe nationale et qui aura une foultitude de mannequin à ses pieds.

\- Je suis assez beau pour être mannequin, je veux bien être à ses pieds ou même être ailleurs du moment que c'est prêt de son corps, il est de plus en plus musclé est ce que tu as vu ses abdos ?

Blaise leva les mains au ciel en signe d'abandon.

\- Je n'ai pas vu ses abdos, mais tu deviens complètement obsédé, tu devrais peut-être envisager quelqu'un d'autre.

Draco le regarda outré.

\- Il n'y aura pas « d'autre », Blaise, c'est Potter que je veux.

\- Et quand tu l'auras tu le jetteras tout de suite après comme l'enfant pourri-gaté que tu es.

\- Non Potter je le garderais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, avec tout le mal de chien que je me serais donné pour l'avoir je l'enfermerais dans une cage dans ma cave et je pourrais profiter de lui jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ce fut au tour de Blaise d'être horrifié.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouves…

\- Il est parfait, regarde le avec son corps d'apollon, ses lunettes de travers, sa gentillesse, sa candeur, sa façon tellement sexy de me frapper et de m'insulter, ses fesses superbe et est ce que j'ai dit qu'il était parfait ?

\- Draco…

\- Il faut qu'il vienne vendredi Blaise ! Mort ou vif ! Aide-moi à le faire venir et je t'aiderais pour Ginny.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour Ginny mais je vais t'aider parce que tu me fais de la peine.

\- Merci toi tu es un vrai pote.

Blaise soupirât.

OooO

Harry était sur le point de s'enfoncer dans son oreiller comme un bienheureux quand son portable vibra, il l'alluma et vit qu'on lui avait envoyé un texto d'un numéro inconnu.

 **Salut Potty, comme promis je t'envois l'invitation V.I.P pour notre concert. .**

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et répondit comme une furie.

 **Je crois que vous vous êtes trompé de numéro.**

Harry remit sa tête dans son oreiller mais de nouveau son portable vibra.

 **Impossible c'est Ginny qui me l'a donné et j'ai vérifié dans le registre des élève c'est bien ton numéro. .**

\- Bordel !

Harry reprit son téléphone et le plaça contre son oreille.

\- Allo ?

\- Ginny est ce que tu as donné mon numéro de téléphone à Draco Malfoy ?

\- Quoi non jamais je…Oh mais je l'ai donnée à Blaise, il me l'a demandé pour te parler de quelque chose à propos de leur concert vendredi, tu vas y aller ?

\- Non je ne vais pas y aller pourquoi est ce que tu…

Son portable vibra contre son oreille.

\- Laisse tomber c'est pas grave.

\- Harry je suis désolée, je pensais que tu t'entendais bien avec Blaise j'étais plutôt étonné que tu n'ais pas son numéro.

\- Je m'entend bien avec Blaise c'est pas ça le…Nouvelle vibration contre son oreille. Ecoute je te laisse je suis crever on en parle demain.

\- Promis. Bonne nuit Harry.

\- Oui bonne nuit.

De nouveau son portable Vibra. Harry vit trois texto auquel s'ajouta un quatrième immédiatement après.

 **POTTER.**

 **JE VAIS.**

 **T'HARCELER.**

 **JUSQU'A.**

Harry pianota aussi vite qu'il put.

 **Je te bloque si tu continues.**

 **Okay j'arrête.**

 **Je t'ai dit que je n'irais pas Draco, oublie moi.**

 **Je te l'envoie au cas où et regarde j'ai même inscrit le nom de tes supers potes, ne suis-je pas un ange ? :3**

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en voyant le smiley, Draco Malfoy pouvait vraiment envoyer ce genre de chose, il ouvrit la pièce jointe que le blond avait fournit.

 _The slytherins vous invite a leur concert_

 _Vendredi 12 octobre à 21h au bar The secret chamber_

 _Invitation particulière pour_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Ronald Bilius Weasley._

Harry n'en revenait pas Draco connaissait tous les noms d'Hermione et Ron et lui ne savait même pas si Draco s'appelait autre chose que Draco, il ne se souvenait même pas du nom de Blaise.

 **Ok merci.**

Harry reposa son téléphone et se remit contre son oreiller prêt à savourer sa nuit. Son portable vibra.

 **Okay merci ? C'est ça ta réponse ?**

… **Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je réponde ?**

 **Je sais pas moi un truc comme « merci Draco je vais sérieusement y réfléchir et je pense que ça sera peut-être un meilleur truc que le truc que j'ai prévu de faire à la place ».**

 **Tu ne sais pas si le truc que j'ai prévue de faire est meilleur, comment tu peux croire que ce tu vas faire est meilleur ?**

 **Je le sais…tu ne vas pas sortir avec Ginny, parce que Ginny vient au concert, Blaise l'a invité. Est-ce qu'elle est encore avec Dean ? Tu sais Blaise aime bien Ginny, c'est un gars bien, ils iraient bien ensemble.**

Harry explosa de rire et il tenta d'étouffer son rire dans l'oreiller et du rester un moment comme ça. Il savait que Blaise en pinçait pour Ginny et il savait que Ginny avait un faible pour lui mais voir Draco jouer les entremetteurs le faisait hurler de rire.

 **Je sais.**

 **Ma parole Potter tu n'es pas bavard par texto, est ce que je dois t'appeler ?**

Harry piqua un fard monumental à l'idée de recevoir un coup de téléphone du blond et répondit comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 **Inutile, je suis dans mon lit je veux juste dormir. Je sais que Blaise aime bien Ginny, c'est juste ta façon de le dire qui me fait rire.**

 **Oh tu es dans ton lit…en pyjama ? Tu penses que mes amis sont de mauvaise personne ?**

Harry se demanda vaguement si c'était du flirt ou une blague, il opta pour une blague.

 **J'aime bien Blaise, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire dans les relations entre Ginny et ceux qu'elle choisit, je ne suis pas son frère, si tu veux vendre Blaise parles en à Ron.**

Il tapa rapidement un autre message.

 **Je n'ai pas de pyjama…je dors nu.**

Totalement faux bien sur puisqu'il dormait en boxer. Pas de réponse immédiate, Harry sourit et voulut repose son portable mais celui-ci vibra.

 **Envoie une photo.**

Il resta un long moment à lire le message, se demandant si c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit en train d'hésiter à le faire, il écrivit.

 **Pour que tu l'affiches sur les murs de l'école, dans tes rêves Malfoy. Laisse-moi dormir.**

 **Une dernière question et je te laisse tranquille.**

 **Quoi ?**

 **Tu fais quoi vendredi soir ?**

 **Bonne nuit Draco.**

 **OooO**

\- Hey Harry merci pour l'invite !

\- Tu vas y aller Ron ?

\- Pourquoi pas ils ont bien squatté notre concert…

\- Rassure moi tu n'y vas pas pour leur jeter des trucs au visage.

\- Bien sur que non Hermione j'y vais pour la musique, la musique tu saisis ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et mordit la joue de son petit ami.

\- Tu y vas aussi Harry ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ? Dirent les jeunes gens en cœur

\- Parce que je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre les groupies de Malfoy piailler autour de moi.

\- Ça te dérange pas quand ce sont tes groupies. Siffla Hermione.

\- Et bien figure toi que si ma mignonne.

La jeune femme sourit et pinça Harry qui rigolait.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller parce que Draco chante bien et que tu ne veux pas l'avouer.

\- Hermionne ! Harry et Draco ne font clairement pas la même chose et puis nous on fait pas ça sérieusement c'est pour le fun.

\- Draco aussi c'est pour le fun.

\- Ouai clairement, je le voit pas du tout en faire son métier !

\- C'est clair il est plus du genre à finir directeur d'une boite qui met tout son fric dans des paradis fiscaux et qui traite son personnel comme le diable traite les pécheurs.

Hermione fusilla Ron et Harry du regard.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas gentil.

\- Est-ce qu'il a été gentil avec nous, il a quasiment envoyé Harry à l'hosto.

\- Oh Ron ! Harry passe quasiment tous son temps à essayé de s'envoyer lui-même à l'hosto. Mais j'avoue je ne le vois pas non plus finir dans la musique, alors qu'Harry oui.

\- Tu es en train de dire que Draco qui chante avec sa voix de fausset ne fera pas long feu dans une carrière musicale mais que tu me vois bien rouler au sol, le ventre plein de bière, après un concert mouvementé entouré de plein de petite culotte jeté par des filles en chaleur. Merci Hermione ça me touche.

Harry mit sa main sur son cœur et fit une moue de petit chien battu. Elle répondit en tirant la langue.

\- Par des filles ou par des garçons. Ricana Ron vite rejoins par Harry.

\- Vous êtes impossible tous les deux, tiens en parlant du Dragon !

Ron et Harry se tournèrent pour voir Draco, Blaise et Pansy entrer dans la cafétéria, quand leur regard se croisèrent Harry remit sa tête dans son plat mais c'était trop tard, il savait qu'ils venaient vers eux.

\- Bonjour Harry, Ron, Hermione.

\- Bonjour Draco on parlait justement de vous ! Dit Hermione.

Les trois jeunes s'installèrent à leur table Draco prenant soin de se mettre à coté d'Harry.

\- Ah bon ? En bien j'espère ?

Ron pouffa et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

\- On parlait de votre concert, on à hâte d'y être !

\- Vraiment pourtant Harry n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il à déjà quelque chose de prévu, mais si vous pouvez venir j'en serais vraiment ravis.

\- Harry ! Un truc de prévu le vendredi soir ça m'étonnerais c'est le premier à vouloir rester chez lui le vendredi !

Harry donna un coup de coude à Ron qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver d'être autant frapper. Draco se tourna vers Harry avec un immense sourire.

\- Vraiment ?

Harry grogna.

\- Harry ne sort pas le vendredi soir pour être en forme lors des soirées du samedi. Soupira Hermione.

\- Ahahah c'est tellement ça et Harry tu te souviens de la soirée chez Dubois !

\- Si je m'en souviens…j'ai du te récupérer la tête dans la cuvette.

Hermione grimaçât et Ron écrasa sa tête contre la table pleurant de rire. Sous le regard médusé des trois autres élèves.

\- Il s'est passé quoi chez Dubois ? Se risqua Blaise.

\- Olivier était tellement bourré qu'il à fait une déclaration d'amour publique à Harry, mais il avait préparé un truc de dingue, il avait aligné plein de shot qui marqué « O L H » et il avait tout fait brûler.

\- Ça avait foutu le feu à la table !

Harry et Ron se tenait les cotes en rigolant et Hermione semblait désespéré.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas gentil pour Olivier…

Ron cessa de rire et se tourna vers Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil, chose qui n'échappa du tout au regard perçant et jaloux de Draco.

\- Crois moi Hermi, il s'en est largement bien remit.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Mais Harry et Ron repartaient dans un fou rire jusqu'à ce que Ron attrape le bras du brun.

\- Okay Harry ne te tourne pas mais ta fan numéro un est entrée.

Harry ne se tourna pas mais tous les autres le firent.

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu'il reste encore des cheerleaders qui correspondent aux clichés de teenmovie…

\- Elles ne sont pas toute comme ça, Cho Chang par exemple.

Harry et Ron soupirèrent en même temps soufflant le nom de « Cho » comme des amoureux transi. Draco et Blaise ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il se passait, la section scientifique était bien loin de ça et Draco interrogea Hermione du regard.

\- Cho Chang était une meneuse en dernière année quand on est arrivé, Harry n'était clairement pas indiffèrent.

\- Mais elle sortait avec Diggory.

\- Le quatterback ?

\- Exactement.

\- L'homme parfait.

\- Avec la fille parfaite.

Le trio d'or se regarda en soupirant, puis une voix perçante se fit entendre.

\- Har-chou !

\- Beurk Har-chou…

\- Bonjour Isandre.

Une sublime jeune femme blonde se colla contre le dos d'Harry, Blaise ouvrit la bouche en voyant ses seins, Hermione dut le pincer discrètement pour qu'il la referme, il l'a remercia d'un regard. Isandre ignora avec superbe toute la table et enlaça Harry. Blaise pouvait voir le regard de tueur de Draco et fut presque sûr qu'Hermione le voyait aussi et ça semblait l'amuser.

\- Harry mon cœur, vendredi soir tu viens chez moi ?

Ron bascula sa tête vers Hermione, celle-ci voulut répondre au regard d'alerte d'Harry mais une autre personne s'empressa de le faire à sa place.

\- Il ne peut pas, il déjà prit.

Isandre observa Draco.

\- Comment ça déjà prit ?

\- Je vais le prendre…je veux dire il a déjà quelque chose de prévu.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine. Ron se retint de rire mais Hermione et Blaise ne se privait pas de sourire.

\- Harry est ce que c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, j'ai piscine.

C'était trop pour Ron qui explosa de rire et du l'éteindre en plongeant sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione. Même Draco se permit de sourire.

\- Je plaisante Isandre, je suis invité à un concert privé.

\- Oh mais tu peux m'emmener dans ce cas ?

\- C'est seulement sur invitation et mmh, tu n'es pas invité je crois.

Draco afficha son plus grand sourire qui disait « bouge de la tu gènes » avec courtoisie. La jeune femme sembla hésiter mais finit par lâcher Harry.

\- Harry tu m'appelles bientôt ?

\- Dés que j'ai de nouveau un téléphone oui.

Isandre lui adressa un sourire faux et s'éloigna la tête haute.

\- Ma parole Potter je ne te savais pas si méchant. Dit Blaise.

\- Je ne le suis pas mais quand quelqu'un ne comprend pas quand tu dis non il faut trouver des pirouettes.

Harry coula un regard vers Draco qui préféra levez le nez.

\- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Dit-il.

\- Hey est ce que vous vous rendez-compte que c'est la première fois qu'on mange tous ensemble !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ron qui affichait une mine réjouis.

\- Incroyable mais vrai ! Dit Pansy.

Harry se leva.

\- Hey Harry tu vas ou ?

\- Ron tu parles plus que tu ne manges, il est bientôt 14h et je ne veux pas que le coach me fasse faire plus de tour de terrain que d'habitude, Seamus, Dean et Neville ont déjà quitté la salle.

Ron se leva d'un bon, il embrassa rapidement Hermione et s'eclipsa, suivit d'Harry qui les abandonnas d'un petit signe de tête. Ne restez plus que la jeune fille qui se mit à fixer Draco.

\- Je suis sûre qu'Harry changera d'avis, il ne vous le dira pas mais il aime bien ce que vous faites.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Hermione se leva et sourit.

\- Non bien sur que non.

OoO

Draco tandis une feuille à Blaise, puis en distribua aux autres membres.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Notre dernière chanson.

\- C'est une reprise ?

\- Oui mais elle est simple.

\- Okay.

OooO

 **Harry le concert à commencé, tu ne comptes vraiment pas venir ?!**

 **Désolé Hermione j'ai atrocement mal au ventre.**

 **Oui je connais cette maladie c'est le stress, le stress de voir celui que tu aimes sur scène.**

 **N'importe quoi…c'est une gastro. Rien à voir avec des papillons.**

 **Amène tes fesses ici Harry James Potter !**

 **Je ne t'entends pas Hermione je suis malade.**

 **Mec faut que tu viennes le concert est super il reste plus que deux chansons grouille toi, Hermione est folle de rage, elle dit que tu es un lâche, je la soutiens pas…la gastro c'est horrible.**

 **Merci Ron toi t'es un pote.**

 **Mais viens quand même, sinon elle risque de t'arracher l'estomac à coup de dent.**

Harry rangea son portable dans sa poche, il n'allait pas leur dire que ça faisait une demie heure qu'il faisait le pied de grue dans le froid sans savoir si il devait entrer ou non. C'était trop la honte.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise qui le regardait un peu peiné, voilà qu'il faisait pitié maintenant. Il avait passé tout le concert à chercher Harry des yeux mais cet enfoiré n'avait même pas daigné pointé le bout de son nez, pire il ne lui avait pas envoyé de message pour dire qu'il ne venait pas même si c'est ce qu'il essayait de dire depuis le début. Il fixa encore Hermione et Ron qui semblait se disputer un peu et ça le rassura.

\- Draco on fait quand même la dernière chanson ?

Le blond ne répondit rien et risqua un dernier regard vers la porte. Son cœur lâcha, Harry venait de rentrer, il regarda rapidement Draco puis leva le nez pour chercher ses amis dans la foule, quand il se glissa entre eux Draco vit Hermione lui criait en silence dessus. Il se tourna vers Blaise et lui fit signe que c'était impec. Il s'empara du micro.

\- C'est la dernière chanson du concert, j'aimerais la dédier à quelqu'un de très spécial, une personne qui me fait tourner la tête depuis des années déjà et avec qui je me suis souvent comporté comme un idiot.

Draco vit Hermione serré le bras d'Harry qui semblait au bord de l'apoplexie ce qui rassurât Draco et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

-Ça va faire une semaine que cette personne chante cette chanson donc je suis content de pouvoir la lui chanter, j'espère qu'elle comprendra ce que je ressens.

Draco se tourna vers Blaise pour qu'il commence. Dés les premières notes, Harry se tendit.

 _When you were here before_

 _(Quand tu étais là avant)_

 _Couldn't look you in the eye_

 _(Je ne pouvais pas te regarder dans les yeux)_

 _You're just like an angel_

 _(Tu es comme un ange)_

 _You're skin makes me cry_

 _(Ta peau me fait pleurer)_

 _You float like a feather_

 _(Tu flottes comme une plume)_

 _In a beautiful world_

 _(Dans un monde merveilleux)_

 _I wish i was speacial_

 _(J'aurais aimé être spécial)_

 _You're so fucking special_

 _(T'es tellement spécial)_

 _But i'm a creep, i'm weirdo_

 _(Mais je suis minable, je suis bizarre)_

 _What the helle i doing here_

 _(Qu'est ce que je fous ici)_

 _I don't belong here_

 _(Ma place n'est pas ici)_

 _I don't care if it hurts_

 _(Je m'en fiche si ça blesse)_

 _I want to have control_

 _(Je veux avoir le control)_

 _I want a perfect body_

 _(Je veux un corp parfait)_

 _I want a perfect soul_

 _(Je veux une âme parfaite)_

 _I want you to notice_

 _(Je veux que tu remarques)_

 _When i'm not around_

 _(Quand je ne suis pas là)_

 _You're so fucking special_

 _(Tu es tellement spécial)_

 _I wish i was special_

 _(J'aurais aimé être spécial)_

 _But i'm a creep, i'm weirdo_

 _(Mais je suis minable, je suis bizarre)_

 _What the helle i doing here_

 _(Qu'est ce que je fous ici)_

 _I don't belong here_

 _(Ma place n'est pas ici)_

 _Ouh ouh ouh_

 _He's running out again_

 _(Il s'enfuit encore)_

 _He's running out_

 _(Il s'enfuit)_

 _He run, run, run, run_

 _(il court, court, court…)_

 _Ruun.._

 _Whatever makes you happy_

 _(Tout ce qui te rend heureux)_

 _Whatever you want_

 _(Tout ce que tu veux)_

 _You're so fucking special_

 _(Tu es tellement special)_

 _I wish i was special_

 _(J'aurais aimé être spécial)_

 _But i'm a creep, i'm weirdo_

 _(Mais je suis minable, je suis bizarre)_

 _What the helle i doing here_

 _(Qu'est ce que je fous ici)_

 _I don't belong here_

 _(Ma place n'est pas ici)_

 _I don't belong here_

 _(Ma place n'est pas ici)_

 **FIN**


	2. Everytime

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

 **« EVERYTIME »**

Draco était sur qu'Harry était stupide, il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons, parce que sinon il aurait réagit autrement après la fin de la chanson. Il avait applaudit, comme tous les idiots de cette salle, il avait juste applaudis.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi franchement ?

\- Je m'attendais à quoi !? S'indigna Draco.

\- Ben oui qu'est ce que tu voulais qu'il fasse. Lui répondit Blaise.

\- Ce qu'une personne censée aurait faite, pousser la foule monter sur scène m'embrasser fougueusement et dire à tout le monde à quel point je suis l'homme le plus romantique que cette terre n'ait jamais porté, me demander en mariage et de lui faire plein d'enfant !

\- Tu sais que c'est techniquement impossible mais passons…On parle de Potter a qui tu as forcé la main pour venir et qui en plus est un mec, Draco, un mec.

\- Je le vois bien que c'est un mec Blaise apprend moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.

\- Harry c'est le gars qui à refusé de faire un discours d'entrée en début d'année alors que c'est quasiment grâce à lui si ils ont remporté la coupe de première année, tu penses sérieusement qu'il se serait jeté sur toit devant tout le monde ?

Draco sembla intensément réfléchir puis l'inquiétude se fit sentir.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il à honte d'être gay ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te dit qu'il l'est ?

Il allait faire une syncope. Bien sur qu'Harry l'était, quoique personne ne l'avait jamais vu sortir avec un garçon, en fait personne ne l'a vu en couple. Mais Ron à bien sous entendu qu'il y avait eu quelque chose avec ce Dubois non ? Et si en fait Harry ne voulait sortir avec personne pour ne pas mettre sa carrière en péril et si en fait il sortait en cachette avec une fille et gardé ça secret, et si en fait il sortait avec un mec et gardait ça secret.

Draco se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était jamais posé de question sur l'orientation sexuel d'Harry, puisque tout le monde aimé Harry, autant les filles que les mecs. Et Draco était tellement persuadé d'être irrésistible qu'il s'était dit que ça serait « easy ». Mais comme disait Blaise c'était Harry Potter, le mec le plus accessible sympathiquement parlant et le plus inaccessible quand il s'agissait de gratter un peu plus.

Draco devait se l'avouer, il venait de se prendre un rateau.

OoooO

Est-ce qu'on peut parler de la chanson de Draco ?

Hermione avait dit ça tandis qu'elle tenait le bras de son petit-ami et de son meilleur ami. Tous les trois marchant dans la rue pour rentrer chez Harry. Ils avaient poliment refusé l'invitation de passer le reste de la soirée avec le groupe et seule Ginny était resté. Harry avait feint un mal de ventre carabiné pour fuir Draco et ses amis avaient clairement vu la supercherie.

\- Laquelle ?

\- La seule que tu ais entendu Harry, bon sang ne fais pas l'innocent ! C'est clairement de toi dont il parlait !

\- Hermione à raison Harry, j'ai pas eu la berlue Draco t'as littéralement déclaré sa flamme.

\- Cette chanson est super connue, d'autre personne ont pu la chanter dans la semaine, en plus rien ne dit que c'est de moi qu'il parlait.

Hermione lâcha les deux garçons furieuse et pointa Harry du doigt.

Mais qu'est ce qui te prend à la fin, ça fait des années que tu craques pour Draco et on dirait que lui aussi, tu devrais être super content que tes sentiments soit partagé !?

Harry baissa les yeux et marmonna quelque chose.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'ai dit que ça fait pas des années et ensuite Hermione franchement son amour est apparut d'un coup ou quoi ?! Je suis sûre qu'il à apprit je sais pas comment que j'avais un faible pour lui et il essaie juste de se foutre de moi.

\- T'es sérieux Harry, t'es le mec le plus secret que je connaisse, personne n'a jamais sur que t'étais sortit avec Dubois et cette Lucie je sais plus quoi et on en parle de ce type au lycée. T'es une tombe en ce qui concerne tes aventures, il a fallut que tu nous le dises pour qu'on pige que t'étais amoureux de Draco !

\- C'est faux moi je le savais…Murmura Hermione.

Harry observa ses deux amis, plutôt mourir que de leur dire qu'il était aux anges. Il avait faillit traverser la foule et courir vers Draco pour lui rouler la pelle de sa vie et il en avait encore envie maintenant, mais une part de lui, lui criait qu'il fallait qu'il soit méfiant que c'était surement un plan foireux de Draco pour lui faire mordre la poussière et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'être blessé.

\- Je suis crevé on peut en parler une autre fois.

\- Harry ?

\- Une autre fois okay.

Et Harry tourna les talons sous le regard dépité du couple.

\- J'ai de la peine pour Draco…

\- Il s'est prit un vrai rateau ahaha.

\- Comment tu peux rire de ça Ron.

\- Je me dis qu'il paie juste toutes les misères qu'il à fait endurer à Harry. Ce mec à intérêt à tout faire pour redorer son blason.

\- Si Harry était moins borné.

\- Si Malfoy était moins…Malfoy.

\- Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme.

OooO

Le début de semaine se passa comme un cauchemar pour Draco. Non seulement la rumeur de sa déclaration d'amour avait fait le tour du campus mais comme en plus il ne s'affichait avec personne l'autre rumeur d'un possible râteau avait prit plus d'ampleur que le reste et pour couronner le tout Harry l'évitait. Il avait déjà usé de plein de technique pour l'éviter mais là c'était du génie, un véritable ninja, totalement invisible.

Draco était à bout de nerf, les seuls moments ou il pouvait attraper Harry c'était en classe le matin mais ses amis formaient une barrière infranchissable et soudain Draco comprit que toutes les années ou il avait fait morflé Harry lui revenait en pleine figure, le brun ne le croyait tout simplement pas. S'en rendre compte l'affecta plus qu'il ne le crut. Il avait même développé un comportement malsain d'espion, lui qui allait rarement sur le terrain de foot s'y rendait plus que de raison, il regardait Harry courir sous la pluie et dans la boue, il le regardait sauter attraper le ballon et marqué sous les cris de ses coéquipiers qui se jetaient sur lui.

Et Draco repartait plus déprimé que jamais, pourquoi eux avaient-ils le droit de prendre Harry dans leurs bras, pourquoi avaient-ils droit au rire et pas lui. Il était en train de ruminer sa colère et sa tristesse quand il se fit intercepter par deux personnes. Ses kidnappeur le jetèrent dans une classe vide et le foudroyèrent du regard. Draco ouvrit des yeux ronds en constatant qu'il s'était fait avoir par deux filles.

\- Vous êtes venu vous moquer de moi, soit j'accepte la sentence, je suis déjà un homme à terre si vous me frappez évité juste mon visage.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise Draco on est là pour t'aider. Dit Ginny. Enfin moi je suis là pour t'aider.

Elle regarda Hermione qui avait des yeux colériques braqué sur lui. Mais Draco avait entendu le mot « aide » qui tombait comme une bénédiction.

\- Vous allez me dire que Potter est en fait marié c'est ça ?! Ou qu'on lui a mangé la moitié de son cerveau et que c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien comprit.

\- Il a parfaitement comprit Draco, Harry n'est pas un idiot. Siffla Hermione.

\- C'est juste que c'est suspect avoue le, que du jour au lendemain tu te mettes à déclarer ta flamme.

Draco n'en revenait pas.

\- Du jour au lendemain ? Vous pensez que c'est du jour au lendemain ? C'était pas suffisant de suivre Harry dans cette université alors que j'étais accepté dans des classes d'élites, et pourquoi j'ai passé tout mon temps dans cette bibliothèque alors que la mienne fait deux fois celle de l'université et ce groupe de musique et le poème que je lui ai écrit au lycée !

\- Le poème c'était toi ?

Ginny était à deux doigts de rire et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, les Weasley n'avait décidément aucun tact.

\- D'accord, Draco on va parler à Harry pour qu'au moins il te donne une réponse.

\- Mais si tu lui fais du mal, si sa réponse et positive et que tu lui brises le cœur…

\- On te brisera les os, un par un, pour que ça soit vraiment très douloureux tu vois.

Draco voyait parfaitement, et même si elles affichaient un sourire amical il ne doutait pas qu'elle serait capable de mettre leur menace à exécution, mais faire du mal à Harry ne faisait plus partie de ses fantasmes depuis longtemps.

\- Franchement Draco je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te compliques la vie alors qu'il aurait suffit de lui dire tout ça plus simplement.

\- Quoi et le plaisir de la scène alors !

Hermione et Ginny sortirent mais la rouquine lui donna un dernier conseil.

\- Tu lui as envoyé un texto depuis le concert ?

\- Il m'a bloqué non.

\- Tu en es sur ?

OooO

 **Potter ça va faire une semaine depuis ma sublime déclaration d'amour et je n'ai toujours aucune réponse de ta part…je suis un homme patient mais il ne faut pas pousser.**

 **Si je ne réponds pas il se passera quoi ?**

 **Je tuerais toutes les personnes qui sortiront avec toi, même si c'est Ron Weasley.**

 **Même si c'est Blaise ?**

 **Surtout si c'est Blaise…Tu veux sortir avec Blaise ?!**

 **Tu as trouvé cette chanson tout seul ?**

 **J'ai du la chanter devant un disquaire.**

 **Tout ça juste pour que je te saute dessus ?**

 **Non pas juste pour que tu me sautes dessus, pour que tu te rendes compte que j'existe, que je ne suis pas juste un connard arrogant qui n'a qu'une idée en tête pourrir ton existence. Et c'est moi qui te sauterais dessus.**

 **Mais c'est ce que tu es, un connard arrogant, et c'est ce que tu fais, me pourrir l'existence.**

… **Oui, bon c'est vrai. Mais c'est par amour. Bon sang Harry qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus, tu veux que je m'excuse c'est ça ! Okay je suis désolé, désolé d'avoir était une enflure, désolé d'avoir jeter ton sac par-dessus le toit de l'école quand on était en 5éme, désolé d'avoir retourné ta table en 6éme, désolé d'avoir remplacé ta boisson favorite par ce truc mauve immonde. Désolé pour tous les trucs cons que j'ai faits. Mais on fait des trucs idiots quand on est amoureux.**

… **Ce que tu viens d'écrire je peux l'imprimer et le placarder sur tout les murs du campus ?**

 **Fais donc Harry…**

Draco se mordit la lèvre, Harry ne répondait plus. Il frappa rageusement dans son oreiller, sa carrière de mec coul était terminé, il serait la risée de tout le monde, il allait mourir dévorer par des berges allemands seul dans sa chambre. Son portable vibra.

 **12 square grimmaurd, appartement 6, 2éme étage. Pas de code, un interphone.**

Draco bondit sur ses pieds, il ramassa son pantalon enfila le premier pull qui trainait, mit des baskets, passa vite fait devant son miroir, se recoiffa, se dit qu'il était beau et quitta son appartement. Le 12 était à 2 minutes à pieds de chez lui si il courait vite. Il y arriva une minute plus tard. Il resta comme un idiot devant l'interphone en lisant le nom de Potter, il tenta tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration, il allait sonner quand une vieille dame sortit de l'immeuble.

\- Entrez jeune homme ne resté pas dehors…Elle a drôlement de la chance celle que vous venez voir.

\- Sur le coup madame c'est moi qui suis chanceux.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à la porte 6, il colla son oreille contre la porte, c'était silencieux et tout d'un coup il ne fut plus sur de rien. Harry n'aurait pas menti sur son lieu de résidence ? Draco se tapa le front il venait de voir son nom en bas. Il sonna.

Harry ouvrit la porte et Draco était sur qu'il n'aimerait que lui jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille au dessus de sa tête, il pouvait voir sa cicatrice causé par un accident de voiture quand il était enfant, Draco avait réussit à savoir comment en épiant une conversation entre Neville et une blonde un peu spéciale, il portait un t-shirt en lin blanc dont le col en V descendant entre ses deux pectoraux laisser deviner une fine ligne de poil qui continuait sûrement vers des perspectives plus qu'alléchantes, le reste de sa tenue, c'est-à-dire juste un jogging gris qui serrait ses hanches étroites, fit battre le cœur de Draco encore plus vite.

La porte est ouverte Malfoy, tu peux entrer.

Draco fronça les sourcils en entrant.

C'est Draco.

Harry haussa un sourcil et referma la porte. Draco observa l'appartement, il était sobre, vraiment simple, la cuisine américaine était à droite de l'entrer et faisait face à un petit salon sur sa gauche ou se tenait juste un canapé une table basse et un meuble télé, contre le mur, entourant la fenêtre, une immense bibliothèque emplit de DVD, d'album, de vinil et de livre, le blond s'en approcha.

\- Il n'y a que des films et des romans d'horreur.

\- Tu as peur Draco ?

\- Tu rêves.

Il se tourna pour regarder Harry celui-ci était dos à lui et fouiller dans son frigo.

\- J'espère que tu aimes le thé glacé.

\- Oui.

Soudain Draco se sentit vraiment stressé, Harry lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il s'exécuta en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, le brun déposa un verre devant lui et s'assit sur un des tabourets qui entouré la table. Tout en buvant leur boisson ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

\- Tu n'as pas sonné à l'interphone.

\- Je…ah oui, il y avait une dame qui sortait. C'est grave ?

\- Non c'est juste que…

Et enfin Draco s'aperçut qu'Harry était encore plus gêné que lui, ils avaient une discussion normale, Harry ne l'ignorait pas, il ne s'insultait pas, il se faisait face et parlait de broutille, pour une raison idiote Draco était heureux, c'était le meilleur moment de sa vie. Soudain Harry se leva et disparut dans le couloir. Draco se dit que la pression était sûrement trop forte et qu'Harry allait revenir avec une batte de baseball pour lui fracasser le crâne et rétablir l'ordre des choses. Harry revint mais ce n'était pas une batte qu'il tenait mais une guitare. Il se rassit sur le tabouret et fixa Draco.

Je ne la chanterais pas deux fois.

Draco se tendit et écouta Harry commencer à jouer et…à chanter.

 _Notice me_

 _(Remarque-moi)_

 _Take my hand_

 _(Prend ma main)_

 _Why are we strangers when_

 _(Pourquoi sommes nous des étrangers quand)_

 _Our love is strong_

 _(Notre amour est si fort)_

 _Why carry on without me ?_

 _(Pourquoi continuer sans moi)_

 _Everytime i try to fly_

 _(A chaque fois que j'essaie de voler)_

 _I fall without my wings_

 _(Je tombe sans mes ailes)_

 _I feel so small_

 _(Je me sens si petit)_

 _I guess i need you baby_

 _(Je pense que j'ai besoin de toi bébé)_

 _And everytime i see you in my dreams_

 _(Et à chaque fois que je te vois dans mes rêves)_

 _I see your face, it's haunting me_

 _(Je vois ton visage, ça me hante)_

 _I guess i need you baby_

 _(Je pense que j'ai besoin de toi bébé)_

 _I make believe_

 _(Je fais semblant)_

 _That you are here_

 _(Que tu es ici)_

 _It's the only way_

 _(C'est le seul moyen)_

 _I see clear_

 _(D'y voir clair)_

 _What have i done_

 _(Qu'est ce que j'ai fait)_

 _You seem to not move on easy_

 _(Tu ne semble pas t'en remettre facilement)_

 _Everytime i try to fly_

 _(A chaque fois que j'essaie de voler)_

 _I fall without my wings_

 _(Je tombe sans mes ailes)_

 _I feel so small_

 _(Je me sens petit)_

 _I guess i need you baby_

 _(Je pense que j'ai besoin de toi bébé)_

 _And everytime i see you in my dreams_

 _(Et a chaque fois que je te vois dans mes rêves)_

 _I see your face, it's haunting me_

 _(Je vois ton visage, ça me hante)_

 _I guess i need you baby_

 _(Je pense que j'ai besoin de toi bébé)_

 _I may have made it rain_

 _(J'ai peut-être tout gâché)_

 _Please forgive me_

 _(S'il te plait pardonne-moi)_

 _My weakness caused you pain_

 _(Ma faiblesse t'as fait du mal)_

 _And this song's my sorry_

 _(Cette chanson est mon pardon)_

 _Ooh_

 _A night i pray_

 _(Le soir je prie)_

 _Thah your face_

 _(Pour que ton visage)_

 _Don't fade away_

 _(Ne disparaisse pas)_

 _Everytime i try to fly_

 _I fall without my wings_

 _I feel so small_

 _I guess i need you baby_

 _And everytime i see you in my dreams_

 _I see your face, it's haunting me_

 _I guess i need you baby_

Harry s'arrêta de jouer et baissa les yeux, il posa la guitare sur le coté.

\- Du Britney Spears ?

\- C'est le genre de musique que tu aimes non ?

Draco se leva et se posa devant Harry qui avait toujours le visage baissé. Le blond se mit à genou devant lui et remarqua qu'il rougissait.

\- Harry tu te rends compte que tu es incroyablement adorable.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi.

\- Non par contre je vais t'embrasser maintenant.

Harry rougit de plus belle mais se laissa faire quand Draco prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Draco glissa sa langue pour se frayer un passage et Harry l'accueillit avec plaisir, ce fut doux chaud et long et ils ne se séparèrent que pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Tu vas arrêter de m'ignorer.

\- Ça va être difficile mais je vais essayer.

Draco fronça les sourcils et allait ajouter quelque chose mais Harry reprit possession de ses lèvres et entoura sa nuque de ses bras. Draco se dit qu'il aurait tout le temps de lui faire la morale. Il aurait toute la vie pour ça.

 **FIN**


End file.
